An Unusual Hedgehog's Love
by EBCrazy2
Summary: This is a story about two hedgehogs that are slowly developing into a relationship. They're from 2 different dimensions. Amy loves Mabel's clothes while Mabel loves Amy's personality. Meanwhile, Our teams were looking for the Chaos Emeralds. Rated N/A: Yuri, Violence W/OUT injury, censored words (Later), and some off-color humor (Later). Amy x Mabel. Slight Sontails. I'm on HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: The Unusualness in town

***A/N: This is my first story so please don't insult it. I've got the inspiration from my paintings on Colors! All Sonic characters belong to SEGA & all of Animal Crossing characters (except the mayor which is my OC) belongs to Nintendo.**

**Chapter 1: The Unusualness in Town**

Hey, I'm the mayor of VdoGames. What I usually do everyday is that I need more bells for public work projects. One day, something strange happens at Saturday night… I looked up at the sky and I saw a machine crashed landed onto the ground near the town hall.

Isabelle gets out of the town hall and I just run to the town hall to see what's going on. When I got there, there's a broken machine and an egg-shaped man lying down.

I decided to wake him up by using a megaphone and play a joke.

I said, "WAKE UP! IT'S MORNING!"

He woke up and said, "You idiot! It's not morning! It's nighttime you dumb***!"

"Hey, I'm the mayor of this town. I can joke around if I want to. And who the heck are you?"

" I am Dr. Eggman! I've lost something important, can you help me find it?",said Dr. Eggman suspiciously.

I say, "Sure, why not?"

"I wouldn't say so. This guy is a suspect to me. I heard that guy wanted those power of what he's looking for. He wanted to take over the world!", said Officer Copper who is hiding behind the tree. I was shocked to hear that.

Dr. Eggman had tried to run to the main street, so Copper and I follow him. When he got to the other side of the railroad, the train just came by and we had to wait impatiently. When we got there, he's not in the main street! We were frustrated, then a Blue Hedgehog had run by us. No, It's not Mabel, but we introduce ourselves. A Blue Hedgehog introduce us.

"I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!", said the Blue Hedgehog.

Before I can say anything, Sonic had said, "Have you seen the Egg-shaped man? His name is Dr. Eggman,".

"Yes, we were chasing him but… he got away because we didn't get there before the train arrived…", I said disappointedly. Copper is also disappointed.

" You mean that Dr. Eggman goes to the main street before he arrives!? Aw, man! I should've seen him in the main street!.", said Sonic angrily.

I whispered to Copper, "He must be slow."

Sonic, who was fast enough to stand between us, said angrily, " I'm not slow!".

I yelled, "Whoa!". After a few moments of panting, I said, "Prove it, hedgehog. I want to see how fast can you run.".

"I'm happy to show you!", said Sonic.

He had run around town for like 30 seconds & I was impressed of how fast he was, but Sonic had make the neighbors very shocked. No one has ever seen the fast blue hedgehog before. Sonic reluctantly said, "Here, you have to find somebody who lost this item.".

I was frustrated and said, "Uhhh!"

"Gee. You don't have to be mad," Sonic said calmingly.

"Not your fault. People drop one of their 'Precious' item these days," I said to Sonic unhappily.

I whispered to Sonic "And we have a 'lost and found' place that's in the police station, yet Copper doesn't want to find it because he wants to guard the police station.".

Sonic said, "I'm sorry to hear that. I was hoping YOU can look for something precious for me & my friends."

"Is it something important that Egghead said?," I say curiously.

"Yes, we were looking for the Chaos Emeralds. The Chaos Emeralds have mystical properties and abilities, and the holder of them all can use them for a large variety of things, such as initiating a super transformation, powering machines, and warping time and space."

"Wow! Okay, if that Egghead shows up, we have to put the town under alert, everyone have to go to Kapp'n Island AND I'll help you find the Chaos Emerald," I said sterningly.

Sonic said, "Okay! *Yawns* it's time for bed isn't it?".

"Uh, yeah. Where the heck are you going to sleep at? My house? No way!", I said.

"Okay! I'll be sleeping with you!", said Sonic happily.

"No you're not."

"Oh, come on man! You're kind of a greedy mayor!".

"Okay, I'll admit that I'm a greedy mayor, but for a good reasons.", I said reluctantly

"I need more money for my public work project & My house may look nice on the outside, but on the inside, I put a lot more furniture inside and the reason why I can't allow you sleep in my house is that the inside is running out of room!", I said angrily.

"Oh. Do you have a couch at least?" said Sonic sadly.

I took a deep breath and reluctanly said "Fine. You can sleep in my house, on the couch."

"Thanks man! You're the best!", Sonic said.

Sonic and I went to my house, and I open the door for him. Sonic sleep in my couch upstairs and when I was about to sleep on my bed, there is a knock on the door.

"Who the heck could that be!?", I said angrily.

**Read and Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Touring with Amy Rose

"If it's Amy. Don't let her in. Amy is a pink hedgehog with a red dress.", said Sonic worringly.

"Why not? Is it because she's a psychopath!? Or a stalker!?", I said angrily.

" Look man. Amy had been chasing around me in the other universe annoyingly. If I told her that I don't like her, I don't know what's going to happen to her. Beside, I like my best friend Tails much better than her because we have defeated that Egghead a lot, but Amy on the other hand, she had save me once, but she gets kidnapped more… so tell her I'm not here, okay?", said Sonic.

The knock on the door is getting louder. I sighed and reluctantly said, "Okay, I can understand that. Some girls are suicidal because of a broken heart. Some girls are still trying to get them, but guys who don't like them. Some girls are just upset at first, but they already accept the fact later on. What kind of personality does she have Sonic?".

" Amy has a cheerful, exuberant, driven, competitive, intuitive, and restless. She's a fangirl to me.", said Sonic.

"Oh boy...", I said worringly.

The knocking on the door is the loudest one of all. I came downstairs angrily.

When I get their, I open the door harshly, and I said angrily, "What!?"

Amy just whacked me with the huge hammer in my head and scream, "Don't treat a girl like that!"

I was knocked out unconscious, and when I woke up, Amy was still waiting there. I was laying on the doorway. Amy sadly said, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you like that!".

"Eh, I'm fine. At least, I get some sleep.", I said happily. "How long have I been knocked out?".

" You were knocked out for 15 minutes.", said Amy calmly.

I was confused, it felt more like 2 hours. And I politely said, " I wanted apologize that incident earlier. I just wanted to go to bed after the hard work. And being the mayor is not easy. So, what brings you here?".

Amy said, "Wait? You're the mayor of this town!? Wow! I'm really sorry about that incident! Oh, and if you're wondering, the neighbors are asleep. No one woke up to see this incident because it was past midnight. ".

"It's okay really. And they're deep asleep in the house. As I said before, 'What brings you here!?'.", I said, starting to get a little bit of angry.

Amy said fearfully, "Um… uh… you wouldn't… have seen… uh… uh… a blue hedgehog here are you?". Amy was shaking with fear.

I laughed hard and said, "No. (Laughs) Would you like to show you around town instead? (Laughs).".

"Okay, as long as we find my Sonic. Oh, right. I mean a blue hedgehog.".

I proudly show her around town still laughing, but quietly because the neighbors are still asleep.

* * *

**90 minutes later…**

We have come back to my house and "Wow! We've been everywhere! And all of the stores are closed because it 1:45 am in the morning!", I said tiredly.

Amy, who is sad said, "Aww! I couldn't find my Sonic! Uh, I mean, the blue hedgehog!".

"Oh, Amy. We'll find him tomorrow. Beside, it's bedtime and I know where you can sleep for the night.", I said happily, but tiredly.

"Okay! Show me the way!", said Amy happily.

I took her to the VdoGame's campsite. I built a tent, and gave her a classic bed, a cardboard box, and a desk lamp. Amy was grateful and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night!", said Amy happily.

"Good night, Amy!", I said tiredly.

I went back to my house, go upstairs, get onto the bed, and wait just to make sure that NOBODY else knocks the door by staying up for 5 minutes. It was 2:15 AM in the morning and I already slept in my bed two minutes later.

**Read & Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sonic's & Amy's indecent look

**Chapter 3: Sonic's & Amy's indecent look**

The next morning, Sonic had wake me up at 9:30 am due to the fact that we'd stay up in midnight.

"Good morning Mr. Mayor!", said Sonic happily.

"Good morning, Sonic!", I said happily.

"How are you, Sonic?", I said.

Sonic said, "I'm fine. Thank you. And how are you?".

I said, "Oh I'm prepared for boredness, except today, would you to meet all of the neighbors?".

"Oh, yeah! I like to meet them all!", said Sonic.

We went around to meet some neighbors, first, we met Tangy the cat.

"Hello, Mr. Mayor! Oh! Who's your new friend here!?", said Tangy in a peppy manner.

Sonic does the pose & said, "I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!".

Tangy laughed & says, "Wow! Nice to meet you! I'm Tangy".

Sonic says, "Well, it's nice to meet you too Tangy.".

"Well… Sonic? You do realize that you have no clothes on right?", said Tangy worryingly.

"Why should I be wearing any?", said Sonic sterningly.

Tangy said, "Well, I don't want you to have any faux pas here. Even if it means you are from the another universe that accept these social norms. Here, it won't work. You can't just run around 'naked' because of a social norm that you've accepted in the another universe. You've to accept this social norm here also. I'm sure you can run around 'naked' in your universe. But not out here. Please, put on some clothes!".

Sonic sadly said, "Okay. Wait! How did you know that I'm from the another universe!?".

Tangy said, "Well, last night… I saw a machine crash near town hall. I live next to the left of the town hall. And that guy is evil. I know you because you were running around town. I assume that the mayor thought that EVERYONE is asleep. Not me. I read a magazine.".

I yelled, "Without the light on!?"

"I have read it with a moonlight.", said Tangy.

"Wow… Okay. Let's go meet the other neighbors Sonic.", I said.

"Okay!", said Sonic excitedly.

As we met neighbors, the neighbors told Sonic to put on some clothes on by donating some clothes for Sonic. Sonic decided he wanted to wear an After school jacket, so he was wearing it. Neighbors just donated only shirts, shirts, shirts. No pants. No hats. Sonic already has his shoes on.

"Sonic, you should wear some pants", I said concerningly.

"No way!", said Sonic.

"Well if you don't, someone special is here. And that someone, would not be very happy.", I said seriously.

Sonic said, "Who?".

I said, "Gracie Grace. The fashion inspector."

Sonic said, "Oh… well let's get going to clothes shopping then!".

I said, "Agreed". And then we went to the able sister shop.

"What about Amy?", said sonic worryingly.

"Alright, how about we spy on Amy first?", I said reluctantly.

"Why do we have to spy on Amy? Shouldn't we check on her instead?", said Sonic reluctantly.

"To be honest, I want to spy on Amy instead because I have a feeling that whatever business that she have, I hope she won't be working for Egghead just to get something of she wanted instead. I can't exactly trust her yet. She's new around here so I say we should spy on her!", I said angrily.

"Okay! I don't want Amy dealing with issues of whatever stuff that Egghead was taken her to.", said Sonic worringly.

And we decided to spy on Amy first.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amy was saying hello to the neighbors, and the neighbors compliments her because she had worn some clothes on. They say Sonic should put on some clothes. That surprises Amy. Amy ask the neighbors where Sonic & The Mayor is. They said they're going to meet some more neighbors. She asked every one of them. The last neighbor said that they're heading towards the Able sister's shop, but Gracie stops her.

"My, you look beautiful", said Gracie happily.

"Thank you! And, who are you?", said Amy.

"I'm Gracie Grace. The fashion inspector.", said Gracie.

"I'm Amy. Amy Rose.", said Amy.

Gracie was excited. Gracie excitedly said,"Amy Rose!? Wow! I saw you on TV! You were in the 2014 olympics! ".

Amy was surprised and said, "Uh yeah, you were saying about you being the fashion inspector?".

Gracie said, "Okay! Let me inspect you!". She inspect her dress, shoes, gloves, & her headband. She had the results.

Gracie happily said, "You look beautiful in every single way! And I MEAN IT. You are wearing some cute clothes there!".

Amy was happy. Amy said, "Oh! Wow! Thank you!".

Gracie said, "Hey, um… can you wash the car for me? I'll give you a blue bikini, a blue boots, and the blue headband for cleaning the car. I don't want your clothes to get dirty on you so can you take off your clothes?".

"Why can't you wash the car yourself?", said Amy.

"I must be foolish. Did you just tell me to wash the car myself? Darling, stop with the jokes. They're not funny. Can't you see that my beautiful clothes would positively be ruined if I were to wash the car myself? Now, stop complaining and get on with the car washing!", said Gracie sternly.

Amy took her clothes off, what she is wearing is a red bikini and she gave her clothes to Gracie. "(Deep sigh) Okay… where do I start?", said Amy reluctantly.

"Start in front of my car. You better get to work!", said Gracie.

Amy stands in front of her car with a clean rag, a soap, and a bucket.

"There is a hose behind the tree. We're on the 'plaza'!", said Gracie happily.

"Okay, can I start now?", said Amy.

"You can start when I say so. Finish washing the car in 1 minute. Ready… set… GO! ", said Gracie.

Amy starts washing the car very quickly by spraying the hose to the car first. Then she sprays it in the bucket with soap in it. Then she puts the clean rag in the bucket, and used the rag to scrub the car quickly while she sing Sonic X's opening theme (Gotta go fast).

Gracie used the tripod and a polaroid instant printing camera. She took the picture of Amy washing the car without Amy noticing her. The camera prints the photo & then show a picture of Amy scrubbing on her right side of the car with her wet bikini.

"Time's up! HALT! Oh it's really spotless! Nice job darling! Here, I'll give you a blue swimsuit accessory as I promised!", said Gracie happily.

"Oh, thank you!", said Amy happily.

"Um… one more thing… can I… uh… have… your autograph?", said Gracie fearfully.

"Sure, where can I sign?", said Amy.

"Uh… here...", said Gracie holding a photo of Amy washing the car.

Amy look at the photo, and was shocked. Amy angrily said, "Gracie! Why did you have to take that photo!?".

Gracie, feeling stressed, said that "Uh… Uh… because… I like it… when you look pretty... in those clothes?".

Amy was not happy, but she sign it reluctantly.

"Oh, thank you!", said Gracie.

"Your welcome… weirdo.", said Amy.

From the train station to the "Plaza", Sonic and I were watching Amy washing Gracie's car. Sonic had drooled his mouth while I was laugh quietly while recording Amy washing the car on the cellphone. I'm trying to stand still because I felt a little bit funny while recording it. Amy saw us. I hide the cellphone quickly into my pocket. Sonic decided to run to the Able's sister shop. I decided to follow Sonic. Amy runs after us exicitedly saying, "Sonic! Come back here!".

* * *

***A/N: Some of Gracie's words & some of the word's that I've modified are from Animal Crossing GCN. Washing the car is also references to the Animal Crossing GCN. All characters belongs to their rightful owners. Some of Gracie's words belongs to Nintendo. Also, Sonic X's theme belongs to SEGA and whoever owns it.**

**Read & Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Amy meets Mabel

**Chapter 4: Amy meets Mabel**

After we had run from Amy to the main street, we got into the Able Sister's shop. Amy tries to chase us, but she had to wait because the train had came by. When were in the shop, Mabel greeted us.

"Hello Mabel.", I said happily.

"Welcome to the Able Sister's shop Mr. Mayor! Oh! And who's your new friend?", said Mabel.

"I'm Sonic! Sonic the hedgehog!", said Sonic who was doing on of his poses.

"Oh, Nice to meet you! I'm Mabel. My older sister who was using the sewing machine over there, that's Sable! My second older sister in the accessories room is Labelle. We are the hedgehog family in this store, so you can either look around the store or buy some clothes or accessories here. Okay?", said Mabel.

"Okay!", said Sonic.

Sonic whispered to me, "Mr. Mayor, if possible, lock the door here if Amy comes by and I don't have any money so can you give me some please, you said I need pants right?". I said, "Okay Sonic, I'll lock the door & here's my money.". I locked the door and Sonic and look for the clothes. I decided to stand by the door, talk to Mabel, and I told Sable to turn on the loud music just so they don't hear Amy knocking the door. Amy had chased us and see us going inside the Able Sister's shop. Amy knocks the doors and tried to go inside. Sonic heard knocking the door and he had to make his last second choice. He tries on the blue warm-up pants and pays Mabel to keep the pants on (Which means he buys it). We unlocked the door because Amy had went to the accessories side of the store that has an ANOTHER door and we had to get out of here.

Amy comes in and hugs Mabel thinking that's Sonic the Hedgehog. "Now I've got you, Sonic!", said Amy happily.

"It's about time I finally caught you again!", said Amy very happily.

Amy just keeping hugging Mabel. Sable was watching and giggling quietly. Then Amy realizes that's not Sonic and said, "Hey! You're not Sonic!".

"No. I'm not.", said Mabel.

"Um… I'm sorry.", said Amy sadly.

"It's all right. I'm Mabel. And welcome to the Able sister's shop.", said Mabel.

"I'm Amy. Amy Rose.", said Amy.

"Ah. Nice to meet you. This is Sable using a sewing machine. And I assumed that you have met Labelle?", said Mabel.

"Uh… you mean the one who is sleeping at the acessories place?", said Amy concerningly.

Sable has turned off using the sewing machine and surprisingly said,"WHAT!?"

Sable decided that she had to talk to her about the rules, and while she getting to the accessories place, Mabel said to Amy while giggling, " (whistles), you do realize that you were wearing your great looking 'swimsuit' in this store, right?".

"Oh, my gosh!, I must've forgot to put my clothes back on while I was washing Gracie's car! Then, I saw Sonic running in here, so I chase after him. You saw Sonic in here, right?", said Amy sternly.

"Why yes. Sonic have just buy the blue warm-up pants. He already got out.", said Mabel.

"Thank you! Gotta go now, bye!", said Amy.

As she was about to exit the door, Mabel said, "Wait a minute! You can't just go out there without wearing some clothes on!".

Amy thought about it and said, "I only have rings, would you accept that?".

"Yes! Any currency would be fine. You need to wear some clothes on. I bet that Gracie just hold on to your clothes. And you have a blue swimsuit accessories? Wow! I would like to see you in that someday.", said Mabel.

"All right. But for now, let me find the clothes that I want to wear.", said Amy.

She had looked around just to see what she wants. She had found a pink argyle tank and a pink argyle skirt. She take those to Mabel and pay her about 30 rings. "Oh, thank you!", Mabel said blushing.

"Oh, you're welcome! Here, let me put these on before I go out to find Sonic again.", said Amy. Amy had put her clothes on and she looks cute.

"Wow! You look cute in this!", said Mabel.

"Thank you! See ya!", said Amy and she exit out the door.

"Bye, beautiful…", said Mabel. Sable was done dealing with Labelle. Labelle said that she won't do it again. Sable goes back to work sewing the clothes.

Amy had worn her new clothes and she had got out of the main street and went back to town. When she saw Gracie's car, her right headlight had been broken already. Gracie was arrested by Copper. "Oh, you forgot your clothes. Here you go.". Gracie gives Amy's red dress back and said, "You look even cuter in those kinds of clothes!".

Amy said, "Thank you! And what happen to your car?".

"There's no time to talk about it ma'am.", said Copper. "Let's just say that she would have political issues with the mayor.".

"Oh. Well, see ya Gracie!", said Amy. Gracie smiled a little bit. Amy had forgot to asked Gracie about Sonic's whereabouts. She decided to look for him in this town. What she didn't know was that Sonic & Mr. Mayor were on the island.

* * *

Meanwhile for them, after Amy had entered the store, we were going to the "Plaza".

"What are we going to do?!", said Sonic fearfully while running and stopping at the plaza.

"What you mean? Like how to get away from Amy?!", I said stressing out while running to the plaza.

"Yeah.", said Sonic.

Before I could say anything, Gracie said, "Oh hello. I'm Gracie the fashion inspector. And I assume that you are Sonic the Hedgehog? I've seen you in the Olympics on TV.".

"Uh, yeah. That's right. I'm Sonic! Sonic the hedgehog!", said Sonic doing one of his pose.

"Okay, before you go, let me see what are you currently wearing. I'll only take a minute.", said Gracie.

Gracie look around Sonic and she had said, "Wow! You must really like running a lot! I can tell that you're the jock. You look just like a jock only the after school jacket, I'm not sure what kind it is. But I'll give you some new clothes if you just wash my car.", said Gracie.

Sonic said, "No way!".

I said, "Yeah right Gracie! We saw Amy Rose washing the car already! I can prove it! I have a video recorded on my iphone!".

She purposely make the car dirty again by shoving the bucket into the soil from the tree on the plaza and toss on some dirt. "You're bluffing Mr. Mayor! Now, I'll give you some sexy clothes Sonic, if you just washed my car!", said Gracie very angrily.

I start pressing play on my iphone to prove that Amy washed it. Gracie was even looking angrier but had a blush on her face at the same time.

"Ooh! You bastard! I'll tell your secret around this town! I have a microphone you know!", said Gracie really, really, angrily.

"Oh yeah!? I'm going to really ruin your car! I have an axe! I'm going to make lots of dents around your car and your tires will be flat if you tell around the town about my secret!", I said really angrily.

Gracie took out her microphone slowly and I took out my axe slowly too. She turn on her microphone and was prepared to say something. I was prepared to swing my axe to her car's front window. Suddenly, Copper came by. Copper said sternly, "No parking in the plaza! You have just got a ticket for parking here!".

I swing the axe accidentally to the headlights and said "Uh-oh."Then I have to run to Kapp'n's boat just to get out of the situation. Copper saw me, but I decided to bribe him 50,000 bells and I told him, "I don't have time to deal with this now. Is it okay if I can I talk about this tomorrow? I have to help my find some Chaos Emerald. I think she caught this town secret about politics.".

"Hmm. Okay, but I don't see your friend around here. I'm assuming he went to Kapp'n?", said Copper.

"I guess.", I said sadly.

"Okay. Have a good day Mr. Mayor, and don't worry, we'll deal with this issue tomorrow okay!?", said Copper sternly.

"Sure! We'll deal with it tomorrow!", I said while feeling rushed.

I don't know where Sonic is, but I decided to go to Kapp'n's boat anyway. When I got there,

Sonic is on the docks because he knows that in yesterday, he saw the docks while running at night. He assumes that somebody will be there.

Sonic was already in Kapp'n's boat, and Kapp'n said, "Ahoy there, me matey! Do ye care t' ride me boat t' t' island with Sonic t' Hedgehog?".

"Of course. Here's my 1,000 bells.", I said happily.

"No need! Sonic pays me with rin's!", said Kapp'n.

I get on the boat with Sonic. I told everything about what happen back there. Sonic was shocked to hear it. Kapp'n on the other hand KNOWS Gracie well.

"Blimey! She shouldn't have lied t' both o' ye two! She was HONEST about her criticism t' t' town who not wearin' "clean" clothes me matey, but now that ye have shown t' video, I can understand why ye angry. What a son o' a biscuit eater she be now!", said Kapp'n angrily.

"Yeah! She's the one who lied about washing the car and purposely making it dirty again captain!", said Sonic.

"Sonic, I assumed that you left while we're arguing right?", I said sternly

"Yeah. I was bored waiting for you. I thought that you might be here.", said Sonic.

"I need to relax after the argument with Gracie.", I said tiredly.

"How about me new song?Wanna hear it?", said Kapp'n.

"I guess.", I said.

"Ehh. Okay.", said Sonic.

"Here it goes... (Clear his throat).

_'We be pirates, we love t' sail t' seven seas._

_Just a bunch o' scallywags who be as free as free can be._

_We swim through storms and waves all because you see,_

_Grand treasure and adventure's waitin' just for me! Yeah!'_", sung Kapp'n.

"Wow... you are an experienced sailor.", said Sonic feeling astonished.

"Uh… did you just take the song from the pirate show?", I said suspiciously.

"Yar! I got that from t' show.", said Kapp'n.

We have arrived to the island. And the first thing in my mind is that I go fishing. Sonic on the other hand just wanted to lay down on the beach. 35 minutes later, I have caught about 5 fishes. When I was about to catch another fish, I have catched and found a chaos emerald. Sonic was impressed when he heard about the news and rushed over me in 5 seconds. Kapp'n said, "Yar. Ye can keep t' treasure, ye found it fair and square. But, what's the chaos emerald ye say?". Sonic explained to him about the chaos emerald and the situation on the other night. Kapp'n & his family was surprised, and Kapp'n worringly said, "Oh no! I hope did not find your treasure! Otherwise, somethin' terrible happens t' all o' us! Sonic! You better save us all from happen by gettin' 6 more Chaos Emeralds and , help him find what he needs!".

"I will. Sonic let's go home.", I said.

"No way! How about 6 more hours?", said Sonic happily.

"Okay, you can stay on the island if you want, I had to do my job. My job for getting bells would be catching fish here, and then selling it to the Re-tail flea market just to get more bells.", I said.

"Okay!", said Sonic.

6 hours later, I had catch a lot of fishes and sell a lot of fishes. I got about 150,000 bells. Sonic was ready to go. I hadn't seen Eggman since the first day. Neither is Sonic or Kapp'n & his family seen Eggman anywhere around the island. We had gone home and he sings us the song again. Sonic, just like this song. I like it, too. When we get there. We were about to go home. But, I got a better idea!

"Hey Sonic, how about if we have to go to the museum instead? It's only 4:30 pm now.", I said.

"Sure! I guess we need some time to learn more.", said Sonic.

So we both went to the museum.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amy had looked for Sonic, but she couldn't find him anywhere in this town. Instead, she had done shopping more items on the Able sister's shop, Kick's shoe shop, and the T.I.Y. store. She wants some rest to the Dream Suite, so she went there just to have some dreams about catching Sonic.

**A/N: I'm not sure if that's how Kapp'n talks. I don't understand his sailor/pirate language enough so that one was the difficult part to make a story with. Also, the song that Kapp'n sings actually belongs to Capcom because he sang the song from the game: "Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies" and it's from the episode "Turnabout Reclaimed", a DLC case.**

**Read & Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Amy's sleepover with Mabel

**Chapter 5: Amy's sleepover**

After Amy had been sleeping in the Dream Suite for about 2 ½ hours, inside the dream, Luna tells her that she only had 30 minutes to dream about being Sonic's boyfriend. Her reason was that she needed to go to sleep at 9:00 pm and the only bed that she have in the Dream Suite is Amy sleeping on it. After 30 minutes passed by, Amy woke up in her dream & she had to leave Dream Suite.

Before she could get out, she said, "Thanks for letting me experience some relaxation!".

Luna said, "Your welcome!".

Amy got out of the Dream Suite & she went to Katrina's fortune teller.

Katrina knows that she's coming in here and she was prepared for it. Amy opens the door.

"Hello!", said Amy happily.

"Hello Amy. I'm Katrina the fortune teller.", said Katrina.

"How'd you know my name?", said Amy.

"I am a fortune teller. I can tell your future & past. I know when you came in.", said Katrina.

"Okay, can you tell me if I'm going to make Sonic my boyfriend and then marry me?", said Amy excitedly.

"Sure, but that's going to cost you about 10 rings or 500 bells.", said Katrina.

"Okay, here's 10 rings", said Amy.

Amy paid 10 rings and Katrina makes the magic glass ball predicted the future by waving her hands around them. When she's done doing that, Katrina tells her about the future.

"Amy, you're not going to get a blue hedgehog. Either you find love on some other hedgehogs or a princess from the other dimension.", said Katrina.

"What? You mean like I can't get my Sonic!? Aww!", said Amy really sadly.

"Amy. Just because Sonic doesn't love you, doesn't mean that YOU can't find love on somebody else.", said Katrina.

Amy sarcastically said, "Oh really? You mean I would find love in… Princess Peach?". _(DUN-DUN-DUUUUN)_

Katrina said, "Um… not necessarily Amy. It could be anybody who's a princess from the other dimension or another hedgehog.".

Amy said, "Like I would find love in Maniac the Hedgehog? Yeah, right.".

Katrina was so stressed about Amy's complicated questions about love, that she decided to make her leave by lying.

Katrina waving her arms around her glass ball, and she surprisingly said, "(Gasps) I see Sonic & the Mayor running outside after they've visited the museum!".

Before she runs outside, she said, "Thank you!".

Katrina relaxingly said, "You're very welcome.".

Amy run to the door and opens it. She had gone outside just to look for Sonic. Just as she was outside, Katrina put a "Closed" sign and slammed the door. Amy said, "Huh?". Then, Amy thought to herself, "What's Katrina's problem?". As she was thinking about Katrina's problem, she had walk to the left side and she enters the museum.

What Katrina REALLY sees in her glass ball is that Sonic had changed into the female hedgehog and s/he had got attention from her male friends, Amy Rose became really attracted to him/her, Blaze was confused about him/her, and Rouge is getting extremely jealous to him/her due to getting attention from Knuckles & Shadow. Tails, Shadow, & Knuckles had became mostly attracted to Female Sonic. Katrina felt weird after she saw something in a glass ball.

Meanwhile, we were upstairs in the exhibition of the balloon furniture room, Sonic and I were playing some Super Smash Bros. Melee, Sonic had played as Captain Falcon while I was playing as Mario. We're on the stage: Rainbow Cruise (Rainbow Ride in PAL version). It was 15 seconds left. I started to shake because I was feeling like a winner in this game. When time is done, I won.

"Aww, Man! I've lost!", said Sonic sadly.

"All right! Woo hoo!", I said happily.

"Can we do something else?", said Sonic sadly in a sore loser manner.

"Sure. What do you want to do Sonic?", I said reluctantly.

Then we heard Amy in the first floor of the museum. Amy wants Blathers to know where Sonic is. Sonic is stressed enough to tell me, "How are we going to get out of the museum!?".

Then, Amy comes upstairs sensing Sonic, but she asked Celeste where Sonic is. I've got an idea and I said to Sonic, "How about if we hide in the balloon closet?".

"No way!", said Sonic angrily.

"Well we don't have much choice. Amy's about to come in here.", I said sternly.

Sonic took a deep breath. "Fine, let's hide in the 'balloon closet'.", said Sonic sarcastically.

Sonic gets in the balloon closet first, then I get in, then closed the balloon closet door.

Amy had gone in the balloon furniture exhibits room and finds out that Sonic is not here. Assuming that Sonic was hiding somewhere, she looks around to find hiding possible place. Then she knows that Sonic was hiding in the closet. When she opens it, there is… nothing in there. She was confused. She clearly KNOWS that Sonic is in the balloon exhibits. Amy just left disappointed. Celeste ask a question if she had seen Sonic.

Amy disappointedly said, "No…".

Celeste surprisingly said, "No!? They've got to be in the balloon exhibit! I hadn't seen them get out in anyway! Let me go check darling.".

Celeste checked the balloon exhibit and surprisingly, she didn't see them. "Dang… You were right, Amy. I don't see Sonic and the Mayor. I wonder where they go… I'm going to check all of the exhibits that the mayor put up with.".

She checked the Kitchen exhibit, the Nintendo exhibit, and the clothes exhibits. She didn't see them in any of the exhibit at ALL.

Celeste sadly but confidently said, "I'm sorry, Amy. I don't know where they are. All I can accurately remember is that they've come in. I don't see them getting out of here… unless, maybe they're in a different part of the museum. I heard some sounds, but I don't know if that the two footsteps from them."

Amy was happy again. She happily said, "Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!", as she hugs Celeste around her.

"Oh, you're welcome! Hey, I think you look pretty.", said Celeste happily but it on a teasing manner.

"Oh really? Well, I had kept a maintenance on myself. See ya!", said Amy as she went to the first floor of the museum.

"Okay!", said Celeste as she sees Amy run to the first floor of the museum.

When Amy was in the first floor, Blathers talks to her. "So, did you find Sonic and the mayor?", questioned Blathers.

"No, Celeste has checked all of the mayor's exhibits and did NOT find them.", said Amy concerningly.

"Hmm… that's odd… I assumed that they're in another part of the exhibit? I guess I hadn't checked behind me and just sneak in ½ of the exhibit… I'm pretty sure that they hadn't left however, I heard footsteps behind me.", said Blathers confidently.

"Okay, let's go find them!", said Amy excitedly.

"On one condition though, I'm NOT going to check the bug exhibit. I'm scared of bugs. How about YOU check the bug exhibit & the dinosaur exhibit & I'll look for them in the fish exhibit and the art exhibit. Okay?", said Blathers NOT in a confidential tone.

" (Deep sigh) Okay…", said Amy reluctantly.

"Great!", said Blathers excitedly.

They split up to find Sonic and Mr. Mayor. Blathers looks in the art room and appreciates the artwork while Amy was looking into the Dinosaur room. Some dinosaurs skeleton scares her, others are surprisingly amazing. Then, when they're done looking in those exhibits, they've gone on another exhibit. Blathers just got splash by a fish in the fish exhibits and he's was smelly while Amy was trying to avoid getting stung by a lot of bees because she accidentally shake the tree trying to find Sonic and the hives fall instead. When they came back, a huge disaster happen, Blather & Amy just got out of the museum because of the bees.

While they're running, Blathers angrily said, "What the HECK did you just do!?".

Amy nervously said, "Uh… I shake the tree in a bug exhibit trying to find Sonic & instead, I accidentally break a beehive & let the bees out. Hehehe.".

Blathers angrily said, "You… you son of a glitch! How dare you make me feel like as if I was a little girl scared of bugs! You know how scared I am when it come to bugs, you war!"

Amy sternly said, "Don't you like any of the bugs?".

Blathers yelling at Amy, "NO! NO,NO,NO,NO,NO! You make me feel mad because you have 'accidentally' releasing some bees. And bees count as bugs. Not only that, bee can sting you if you destroyed their hives. YOU ARE A DIRTY PIECE OF CRUD! I'M SORRY TO TELL YOU THIS, BUT THAT WHY SONIC DOESN'T LIKE YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE A CRUD! YOU ARE A WAR!".

Amy just cried and run to the mayor's house. Blathers on the other hand, got what he deserves, getting stung by a lot of bees, neighbors angrily responds to his remark, and last, but not least, he got a ticket from Copper for harassing Amy. It is NOT his fault. He was aware that everyone knows his fear of bugs, everyone had to put into the container just for him if they want to donate. Amy might've show him some disrespect to his museum due to shaking trees in the museum (Which was not allowed). That's the reason why Blathers is angry. The only remorse that he feels to Amy is that he should've scolded at her about her standing on the displays in the museum instead of the bees because he wanted to tell her about how bees are one of the "dangerous" bugs and should've avoid it.

Amy had ran to the mayor's house and knocked the door while whining. The mayor is not in there and instead went to the Ables sister's shop. It was 10 pm and Mabel just got to bed when suddenly, she hears the door knocking and whining. She got out of bed quickly and opens the door only to find out that Amy is crying and hugging her in the arms. Mabel took her in for tea at night.

She explain about what happens. Mabel response is, "You do realize that you are not supposed to stand up on the display right?".

"But, there's no sign to tell me that!", said Amy stressfully.

"Hm… that's a good point. The only sign that they have is the description of a donation. It also should have a sign that says 'No standing on the displays!'. I mean, what if some little kid just stand there and shake the tree by 'accident' and found the hives that are about to fall and breaks open. Then, the bees are stinging people. Wouldn't THAT hurts the museum business?", said Mabel concerningly.

Amy sits there for silence and then she had the response, "That's right! Blathers should've known better!".

Mabel agreed. "I've doubt that's your fault though, Blathers doesn't want to spend for signs…", said Mabel concerningly.

"Yeah! Let's go protest the museum!", said Amy excitedly.

"(Yawns) Maybe not now… It's already 10:30 pm and we've been drinking 5 teas… how about tomorrow?", said Mabel tiredly.

"Okay… Um… is it alright if I can sleep here tonight?", said Amy.

"Sure.", said Mabel.

They both sleep together in the same bed. Their bedroom is away from Sable's bedroom & Labelle's bedroom which her bedroom is in a barber shop sleeping with Harriet. Sable bedroom is actually in the same place where she sewed the clothes. And Mabel's bedroom is actually in Labelle's accessories place. Labelle prefers to be away from the sisters due to long time family split. She rather be alone. Sable made the deal if she sleeps in the barber shop, she'll be allowed to sleep in GracieGrace store once the T.I.Y. had upgraded to T&T Emporium. Labelle was reluctant at first, but she'll do it for the T&T Emporium. Sable allows her to sleep in the accesories place because they wanted to sleep separately. Mabel & Amy are sleeping together at night with their underwears & bras on only. Mabel was wearing a green plaid bra and a green plaid underwear while Amy was wearing a red bra and a red underwear. They sleep in their beds.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic & I were in the closet after Amy had entered the room. After a few minutes, Sonic exits it out of the closet, only to find out that he's shocked to see my room.

"What happened man!?", said Sonic shockingly.

"You probably didn't know this, but it's a warping closet when you enter from one closet to another.", I said confidently.

"How does it work?", Sonic questioned.

"Well, I have noticed that when I opened the locker in the train station, I noticed that I have my stuff that I put in THIS closet. I thought about it and I got in the locker, and when I got, I accidentally 'warped' myself to Isabelle's bathroom and Isabelle was sitting on a toilet & when she see me, she screams & I just got back into the bathroom's closet & I hoped that I ended up in a different place, and do you know where I ended up?", I said.

Sonic laughed. "Where did you end up man?", said Sonic laughing.

"I actually ended up in Mr. Resetti's underground… home? Well anyway, I decided that 'warping' to another place isn't a good after all. Unfortunately, Mr. Resetti had finish using the restroom and when he sees me, he was going to hurt me by picking up the pickaxe and swing it. I was running very quickly to the manhole's exit. When I get out, I decided that I have to go home and I hide in this closet. Mr. Resetti tries to find me but fails because he doesn't know that closets can 'warp' you anywhere. I stayed in the closet for one minute, and I come out from inside the locker only to realize that I ended up in a museum.", I said.

Sonic nodded. We heard something outside like someone on a spaceship. When we get outside, announced, "Sonic & Mr. Mayor, I know you have one Chaos Emerald! Hand over to me or I'll send a robot that cut's trees!".

"Never in VdoGames, bigbutt!", I said angrily.

"Forget you !", said Sonic.

"I warned you!", said Eggman.

Dr. Eggman released the tree-cutting robot and cuts some trees down in this town. Sonic attacks first, but gets hurts. I tried shooting with my slingshot, but didn't do anything. We had to come up with the plans and the neighbors joins in. When the plan is done, here are the results: Neighbors throw their fruits to the robot. It had a little effect… the robot was slowing down but not a lot. Next, Sonic just kicks the robot's butt and the robot was knocked over.

"Yes! Only 7 more hits to go!", said Sonic.

Eggman was angry. He makes the robot from tree cutting to hurting Sonic, the neighbors, and the trees. Everyone was too scared to keep fighting on, and they had hide inside their houses with the lights off. I was upset about them being chickens & I can't call them to go to Kapp'n's Island due to the fact that the robot is already outside at NIGHT. Not a lot of neighbors goes to the island at night, let's just say that they're too afraid at night due to the fact that there's people who wanted to hurt someone & they don't usually stayed past midnight. Sonic keeps beating the robot 6 more times and the robot was chasing after me & I got an idea. I lead the robot to the beach and then the robot jumps in the water and quickly I've gone behind it and use my slingshot to shoot his weak spot. Then the robot falls and sinks into the water, and I shot Eggman's flying vehicle.

"Do'h! You shot my Eggmobile!", said Eggman. And he falls down.

Eggman gets up and runs to his hideout. Eggman runs as fast as Sonic. Sonic and I run after him. Copper tries to see what's happening with the robot fight, but he sees Eggman running and decides to get after him. Eggman runs into the main street before Sonic could catch him because the train is coming quicker and crosses the railway. Sonic tries to find him but didn't see him. We saw his friends come by who one of them is an orange fox who has two tails, and the other is a Red Echidna has a spiky knuckles. We have been introducing to each other and those guys are Miles "Tails" Prower & Knuckles. We have discussed about what happened with Eggman & Chaos Emeralds. They are willing to help us. I told them that you should wear some clothes first. They responded:

"No way!", said Knuckles.

"Why should we wear some clothes then?", said Tails.

"In this world, animals do wear clothes and that's NOT only the special people here, animals in here do wear clothes, and that why Sonic's wearing it because he's following the rules of a norm.", I said proudly.

"Otherwise, you'll be charged at a fine of 200,000 bells for not wearing any. It's the law.", said Copper sternly.

"Okay, fine. Can we at least go buy some clothes tomorrow?", said Tails.

"No. It has to be now. Otherwise, do you want to pay the fine?", said Copper very sternly.

"But the store is CLOSED! How are we going to get it then?", said Knuckles angrily.

"I've got an idea, I have some collections of clothes in the museum.", I said happily.

"Great idea!", said Sonic happily.

"Bad idea. What happens in the museum was an accident. Someone in the bug exhibit was standing on the display, shaking some trees to find her love. Instead, she accidentally break the hives and a lot of bees comes out angry. Blathers blamed her for what she have done in the bug exhibit. Now, for those of you who don't know Blathers, he has entomophobia.", said Copper.

"Oh, you means he has a fear of bugs?", said Tails.

"Yes Tails, he has a fear of bugs. Now that she had done something like that, Blathers was really angry because of public humiliation and yells at her for doing that. After he was yelling to her, she cries and runs away to main street. We had to put caution tape on the entrance and the police have to investigated of what really happened.", said Copper.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. I hope she gets better soon.", I said sadly.

"I hope she is better tomorrow.", said Copper. "Now about the clothes…", said Copper sternly.

Sonic's friends are complaining about that idealism and I've got an idea. I tell them about the "warping" closet and the museum has a locker on the second floor. I told them about my story and they've laugh about my story. Copper questions me about my story, & I told him the truth of what really happen in the bathroom.

Copper sternly said to me, "Are you sure that NOT an intentional voyeurism?".

" I swear to Curious George, that was NOT intentional.", I said sternly also.

"Okay…", said Copper.

I continued telling about my story, and they agreed to try it out. Copper had to come too. He had to make sure that I'm on the job. We all wanted to go into the closet, first it was Sonic, and then Tails & Knuckles, and then I go into the closet, finally Copper gets into closet. We sit in the closet full of my stuff. Then we get out only to find out that we're in the train station, then we have to get back in. Copper was mad. I told my friend that I'll look out first before I get into more trouble. The second time that we've warped, were in the second floor of the museum and Celeste was crying. Celeste was shocked to see us that we didn't enter from the first floor because the first floor & the entrance had a caution tape.

"So that's how you get out of the museum… interesting. But, you made Amy not very happy because she was looking for you Sonic! (Sobbing) Amy looks into the bug exhibit, shakes the tree, brokes a hive, and the bees get out!", said Celeste angrily.

Sonic felt ashamed of what happened, but I took the blamed instead. I told Celeste the truth of what happened and told her my story to prove it. Celeste giggled a little bit. Long story short, she told us that she can't help us because is investigating EVERY exhibit. We 'warped' back to the train station. I've got the last idea. We went to the main street, goes to the Able Sister's shop only to find out that it was closed in 10 pm. It was already 12:15 pm. I got out a shovel.

I mumbled, "Oh please dear dad, let this idea work…".

I hit the Able Sister's shop with my shovel 3 times and one of the room has the lights on and opens the door. It was Sable. She really looking tired.

"Uh…Welcome… to… Able's… shop…", said sleepy Sable.

"Hi. We're here to buy some clothes for my friends, Tails & Knuckles.", said Sonic happily.

"Oh, uh… nice to… meet you… all… ZZZZZzzzzz", said Sable.

"Are you tired ma'am?", said Tails.

"Yeah… I bet… you're here… for some… clothes right?", said Sable.

"Yeah, because that's what the cop said.", said Knuckles sarcastically.

"Oh… Copper… huh?... Okay, I'm Sable…", said Sable.

While Sable was talking to us in a sleepy way, we had to buy some clothes. Tails bought a Little Bro's tee and Knuckles bought a black letter jacket. They had to pay Sable by rings also.

Copper was satisfied. When we're done buying stuff, Tails checked in the accesories place only to find out that Amy & Mabel were sleeping with their underwears & bras on only. Tails felt discomforting between his legs and decided to leave quietly.

"Thanks… for… buying some… clothes here…", said Sable.

"Your welcome!", said Sonic.

Copper had left feeling satisfied. Knuckles was satisfied also. Tails… was still holding something between his legs. Sonic was suspecting Tails something.

"What's wrong Tails?", said Sonic.

"Uh… hahaha… nothing…", said Tails with a fake smile.

"Yeah. What's wrong with you?", said Knuckles suspiciously.

Tails confessed the truth of what he saw in the acessories place. Knuckles had his face red and felt happy while Sonic was disappointed about how he is NOT gay. He had a crush on him. He told me that. I told them, It's 1 am so it's time to go to bed. They agreed, but the question is "Where are they going to sleep?". I told them "in my house.". They agreed. Long story short, I slept on a striped couch, while Sonic & Tails are sleeping together on the striped bed. Knuckles had slept on a yellow-soda colored bed.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone wants to know, banging on Tom Nook's store with a shovel three times in Animal Crossing GCN will open the door. It only works in the Japanese version of that game.**

**Read & Review**


	6. Chapter 6: A new idea in VdoGames

******Chapter 6: A new idea in "VdoGames"**

The next morning, Amy & Mabel just woke up together in the accessories room at 8:00 am in the morning. They went to the bathroom together. Mabel & Amy brush their teeth together in the sink. After they washed up themselves, Amy just tells her how great her underwear & bra is.

"You are looking good in those green plaid bikini! You're going to get some guys someday on how lucky you are!", said Amy.

"Uh, Thanks…", trailed off Mabel.

Amy look at her strangely and asked her, "What's wrong?".

Mabel tried to come up with the excuses so she said, "Oh, nothing… I'm just worried about how Sable is sometimes overworked, that she can be sleeping during the job. Anyway, I think you're looking great. Your personality could attract some guys like any other hedgehog, but I wonder if Princess Peach or Princess Zelda would be jealous of you…".

"Aww… thank you! But yes, I've met Princess Peach before, but who's Princess Zelda anyway?", said Amy.

"Princess Zelda is a Princess in Hyrule, but that's enough anyway, let's go eat breakfast.", said Mabel.

When they went downstairs, Mabel noticed that Sable was not in the kitchen, cooking like she usually is, Labelle was sitting down on the dining table, waiting for Sable to come by. Mable told Amy to wait in the kitchen & she agrees. Mabel had check where Sable usually sleeps at and when she sees her, Sable is still asleep. Mabel had tried waking up her by shaking her shoulders and she awake.

"What… time is… it?", said Sable.

"8:15 am", said Mabel.

"Uh-oh…I'm late...", said Sable.

Sable got up wearing her pajamas, then she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, and finally, she got to the kitchen downstairs to cook something.

"Hi Sable!", said Amy happily.

"Hey…", said Sable yarning.

"Wow… you look tired.", said Labelle.

"Yeah…", said Sable while she was prepared to fry some eggs by taking out the pan, crack open an egg, and starts turning on the oven.

"What happened?", asked Mabel.

"Uh…I had…to deal…customers...late at...night…", said Sable.

"How late is it?", said Mabel.

"Hm...12?", said Sable.

"Whoa! It's at midnight! Maybe we should take a day off?", suggested Mabel.

Sable was angry but still sleepy and said, "Nh-uh...".

Amy said, "Really, Sable? Come on. Besides, wouldn't you get hurt by a sewing machine if you're THAT sleepy?".

Mable agreed and said, "That's a good point, Amy.".

Labelle thought, "Hey, how about if I sew the clothes for you Sable? You can watch them in the acessories room.".

Sable thought about it and said, "No Labelle...You do...not...know...how to...sew...clothes.".

Mabel thought and said, "How about if I sew the clothes?".

Sable said, "Oh...I don't...know...you've seen…me…do it… but...no...".

Mabel whispered to Amy, "Amy? If Sable had slept during work hours, you want to hang out with me at the beach? It'll be nice, I promise you that.".

Amy was worried about Mabel going to get in trouble so she whispered back to Mabel, "Wouldn't Sable catch you not working? And besides, what about your customers?".

Mabel thought about what time is she going to get out of work. Then, she whispered to Amy, "How about at evening time? There's not that many customers in the evening, usually only one or two.".

Amy thought about it… and then, she said, "Okay!".

"Shh…", said Mabel quietly.

Mabel decided to work for Sable. Amy decided to look around town. At 10 am, they were working in the clothes shop. Everyone is in their usual position. Sable, is in her usual position of a sewing machine. She was tired.

Amy was trying to look for a Chaos Emerald around town, but didn't find any. Amy decided to go to the mayor's house, but when she knock the door, nobody was there. Amy decided that she'll go to the brewster's coffee shop, to hang out with somebody there.

When she got in, there was Rouges the Bat, Blaze the Cat, and Phyllis the Pelican.

"Hi!", said Amy.

"Hey there!", said Rouge.

"Hello.", said Blaze.

"What are you all doing here?", questioned Amy.

"We have tried to find some Chaos Emerald around the town called 'VdoGames', but didn't find any.", said Rouge sadly.

"Oh… well that's alright, I really need to hang out anyway.", said Amy.

"Yeah, we need a break from all of this.", said Blaze.

Amy decided to have some coffee waiting in the counter. "What can I get for you ma'am?", said Brewster.

Amy doesn't know how to order so she said, "Hmm…maybe I want a normal coffee?".

"All right, I'll get you the one you wanted.", said Brewster as he start making some coffee.

Brewster makes a blended coffee with 2 spoonful in it and a regular amount of milk. When he's done, Brewster, "Here you go, coo."

Amy smells the coffee, and drinks it. "That was delicious!", said Amy happily.

"Hmph! I wish!", said Phyllis.

Amy looks at a grumpy pelican. Her friends also heard her. Amy asked, "Excuse me, ma'am? Who are you, being rude?".

"Hm!? Oh! You must be the girls who move into town. Great. _More customers in the post office!_ I'm Phyllis the Pelican who works in the post office._ Yeah, as if I like my job._", said Phyllis reluctantly.

"I'm Amy. These are my friends Rouge the Bat & Blaze the Cat", said Amy.

"Oh, nice to meet you all. _Wow, Amy rhyme the name of the animals._", said Phyllis reluctantly.

"Well, see ya!", said Amy.

"Yeah. See ya. _Close the door on your way out, will ya!_", replied Phyllis.

Amy, Blaze, & Rouge was about to leave when Rouge has an idea. She whispered to her friends about the plan to make Phyllis support them. They say it's a good idea, but they had to make Phyllis understand about the situation.

Rouge started to act and said,"Oh, I bet we can find the Chaos Emerald on our own of course!".

Phyllis heard it and thought and decided to look for it. She's done drinking coffee, and she said goodbye to Brewster in her rushed mood. She wants for Chaos Emeralds because, she wants to make someone special loves her (It's not Pete).

She got out of a coffee shop but realize that she didn't have a shovel. "_Dang it! I need to buy some new shovel!_", she cursed under her breath.

She has about 5,000 bells so she went to the T.I.Y. The girls also decided that they should split up in order to find the Chaos Emerald too. Rouge decided to spy on Phyllis in order to confused her to make her hand over the Chaos Emerald for herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic, his friends, and I had ended up in the police station talking about what the incidence with Gracie's car. The results were that I had to pay 60,000 bells for the headlights on Gracie's car & I was considered NOT GUILTY for accidental wrecking in anger. We were let out of the police station easily while Gracie is in police custody. After that, we discussed about how are we going to find the Chaos Emerald.

"I'll try looking into town. Knuckles, you can smash those rocks and dig something from the ground. Tails, use your aviation to look on top of the cliff that is unreachable to us. And Sonic, you try to run as fast as you can to look for the Chaos Emerald from town to town. Alright?", I said strictly.

"Yeah!", said Knuckles.

"Okay!", said Tails.

"Mm-hm.", said Sonic.

So we've split up just to look for the Chaos Emeralds. We only found one Emeralds so we should be able to look for 6 more. Knuckles does the digging, Tails does the flying, Sonic does the running, & I've done the walking.

When I have walked, I've encountered Amy again. "Hi, Mr. Mayor!", said Amy.

"Hello Amy, I don't have the time to talk right now because I'm looking for something important.", I said sternly.

"Is it the Chaos Emerald?", asked Amy.

"Why, yes! Sonic & his friends are looking for the Chaos Emerald!", I said surprisingly.

Amy gasped. "Where's my Sonic!?", demanded Amy.

"I'm sorry Amy, but Sonic is going from town to town.", I said regrettably.

"Oh! I'm never going to find my Sonic!", sobbed Amy.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he'll come back from town to town looking for those Chaos Emeralds…".

"Wait a minute! You're the mayor right? Why don't you send letters to the Mushroom Kingdom to Princess Peach, or anywhere else that you've allied with AND make a diplomatic relations to get military stuff in case had tried to destroy the town for the Chaos Emerald? I'll look for the Chaos Emeralds for Sonic and YOU.", asked Amy.

"You're right. In case of any danger, we need military supplies in order to be in self-defense for this town. Thanks.", I said.

"Your welcome! See ya!", said Amy.

"See ya.", I responded

We had gone in different ways. I was going to the T.I.Y. when suddenly, I've bump into a female purple cat.

I greeted, "Hello, I'm the mayor of this town. I'm here to get some paper to write a letter to my allies. I need to get some military weapons to protect the town from danger. Who are you?".

"I'm Blaze the Cat. The princess of Sol Zone. I'm here to support looking for Chaos Emeralds because somehow was having a battle with Sonic and his lab had been exploded with the Chaos Emeralds that he have in order to take over Sonic's Dimension and Sonic destroys it. I'm from the Sol dimension. The Sol Emeralds have a connections with the Chaos Emeralds. I've come here to help people.", greeted by Blaze.

"Ah. I've heard about the Chaos Emeralds. They've possessed a great amount of power. That's why wants it. Just to rule the world right?", I questioned Blaze.

"Right! And how did you know about ? Sonic?", Blaze questioned me.

"Actually, it's from the police officer in this town, Copper. Strange…", I respond.

"Hmm…", thought Blaze.

"Well, see ya!", I said.

"All right. Bye.", said Blaze.

We went away in the same direction. I went to the T.I.Y. & Blaze went to the Able Sister's shop. I buy about 24 papers of letters. I also decided that I'll look around the store just to buy something. I had. I had bought a salon pole, K.K. Cruisin', and a piles of leaves. When I'm done buying some CDs and furniture, I left the store. Blaze had got out at the same time with me.

"Hello again Mr. Mayor. So, have you found any information about the Chaos Emeralds?", Blaze questioned me.

"No. But I had buy some furniture and CDs.", I answered the question to Blaze.

"Hmm… I hadn't got any information from the Able Sister's shop either.", suspected Blaze.

"What happened?", I said.

Blaze decided to explain while we're walking to my house. For Blaze, she had met the Able sisters. She had met Mabel. She is friendly to her. When she met Sable, she noticed that she was sleeping during the job. Mable explained what happened last night and she understands. Finally, she had met Labelle. She knows that Labelle is not willing to work in the accessories part of shop, she rather work back to GracieGrace where it's in the city. She wasn't here to buy clothes, she was investigating to find some Chaos Emeralds information.

When's she's done, we're already at my house and we went in my house to the second floor.

"Whoa… you should sell some stuff in your room. It's look like you have too much stuff inside & it's blue.", said Blaze.

"Yeah. I know. I should get rid of my stuff, but first, I have to write a letter to my allies just to get military stuff.", I said.

I have wrote some Diplomatic Cable with the help of Blaze the Cat.

* * *

After Phyllis had got a shovel from the T.I.Y., she starts looking for it. While looking for it, she encounters Amy.

"Hi Phyllis!", greeted Amy.

"Hello again Amy. _What do you want!?_", greeted Phyllis harshly.

"Well, I was wondering if we can work together to find the Chaos Emeralds?", asked Amy.

"Hmm…Nope.", said Phyllis.

"Wha… why not!?", demanded Amy.

"Look, I'm here just trying to find the Chaos Emeralds on my own.", said Phyllis.

"Why would you prefer to look on your own? I mean, the Chaos Emeralds holds a great amount of power. Due to the immense powers they possess, they are usually the target of villains, who desire them to fuel their own evil ambitions, and of heroes, who want to keep them away from the villains and use them for good.", said Amy.

"Oh..._I've honestly thought that an Emerald is a piece of ore or jewelry._ Well, since you mentioned that, sure. Let's go finds a Chaos Emerald.", said Phyllis reluctantly.

"Yay!", screamed Amy.

Phyllis and Amy look for the Chaos Emerald together while Rouge was following them.

* * *

After Mabel had thought about Blaze. She wanted to help find some Chaos Emerald, but she wanted to make sure that she's sleeping. Mabel quietly checked on Sable. Her sewing machine is turned off, and she's drooling on the pattern. Mabel steps out of the store very quietly by opening the door so small that anyone can barely hear it and closing it quietly. She runs to Digby, a dog who is doing the HHS (Happy Home Showcase).

"Psst. Hey Digby. Would it be alright if I can go see the HHS?", whispered Mabel.

"Sure. But why are you whispering?", whispered Digby.

"I'm sneaking out of work. Sable is sleeping. I need to know if there's a Chaos Emerald there. I'm trying to help a certain somebody.", said Mabel.

"Oh! Of course! You can come with me!", respond Digby.

"Shh….", whispered Mabel.

"Oh, right.", said Digby.

In the afternoon, they went upstairs to the Happy Home Showcase, and there's are people from other cities that shows what house model should look like. She decided to look from west to east. She starts looking for the Chaos Emerald. All she finds is something shiny but, it's not the Chaos Emerald, she found the bags that contains rings. And when she's done, she hasn't found any Chaos Emeralds. She went back down with Digby and she enters the store. When she enters it, Sable was still sleeping, but Labelles stands in the clothes room.

"Mabel! Where were you!?", scream Labelle.

"Shh!", response Mable. "I'm trying to look for the Chaos Emerald for Amy.", whispered Mabel.

"Why would you want to do that? Do you have a crush on Amy?", said Labelle sarcastically.

"Why… I don't know what you're talking about!", yelled Mabel angrily.

Sable was moving her head a little bit, but not enough to wake up.

"Whoa! Calm down will ya!?", explained Labelle.

"Mmmm…", said Sable.

"Okay! Fine! I love Amy! Happy?!", whispered Mabel loudly.

"Yes….", whispered Labelle.

Sable got up awake like she had in the morning. "Uh...Huh…?", said Sable.

"No. No, go back to sleep…", whispered Mabel.

"Yeah, please go back to sleep…", whispered Labelle.

"Huh?...okay…", said Sable. And she was asleep. It was almost in the evening. Labelle decided that she's can go see Amy while she was going to try to convince Gracie to open up the T&T Emporium. She was still held in being of a police custody. The reason why that the mayor wasn't held in the police custody is because he had to pay a fine for damaging the car while Gracie was about to do a POSSIBLE political blackmail. They close the Able Sister's shop with Sable SLEEPING INSIDE THE STORE!

* * *

In the evening, Sonic's group were in the middle of the main street, except Amy, Rouge, and Blaze. Shadow & Rouge were working with the G.U.N. just to get information on this town AND the people. They wanted to know if this town is pro-socialist. If it is, they might be affiliated with the enemies of the U.S.

"Whew… I have search from town to town, but there's no Chaos Emerald there.", said Sonic.

"I fly over to the cliffs and there's a Chaos Emerald! I have it right here.", said Tails. And he showed the Chaos Emerald to Sonic, Knuckles, and Mabel.

Mabel had introduced herself and they also introduce themselves. Tails had already seen Mabel sleeping with Amy when they came to their store last night. He felt weird after that.

"I've also found the Chaos Emerald. I punched a fake rock in this town.", said Knuckles.

Everyone, including Mabel is looking weirdly at Knuckles thinking he's crazy.

"What!? It true!", responded Knuckles.

"I know what's he's talking about", someone who's coming from the town to the main street.

Everyone looks who's coming from the town to the main street. It was the mayor & Blaze.

"Yes, he's telling the truth. The fake rocks in this town would contains ores while the real rock in this town would contain bells, but only ⅛ of the rocks would contains bells. That's called the bell rock. Don't you guys remembered that I explained to Knuckles that he should smash the rock and dig for the Chaos Emerald?", I explained.

"To be honest, I thought you were talking about the cave or the underground…", explained Tails.

"Let me ask you a question. Mr. Mayor! Aren't you supposed to find the Chaos Emerald for us?!", said Sonic sternly.

"Well, I was going to, but Amy decided to take over for me because she suggested that I had to write letters to my allies that I made with diplomatic relations. We need some -"

Sonic cuts off. " I don't know Mr. Mayor. I don't know if we really needed help from wherever you're talking about. We don't need help from them just to find the Chaos Emerald!", said Sonic even more sternly.

Blaze pulls Sonic's ear, "He's not talking about getting help from his relations to the other places just so that they can help you find the Chaos Emerald. He's talking about how he needs help from the other places like the Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, etc. just so he can get military stuff from them to defeat Dr. Eggman. Have you ever considered Dr. Eggman getting help from Bowser and the other villains in this universe right here?", whispered Blaze sternly.

"Thanks…", I said in reluctance wishing that I would prefer to speak to Sonic rather than somebody else speaking for me.

Sonic thought about it and said, "Well, are you saying that when we get all 7 Chaos Emeralds, my super form isn't enough to defeat Dr. Eggman and his allies?! How is it impossible to defeat Dr. Eggman and all of his allies?!", said Sonic angrily.

"I know that you can defeat them all with your super form, but in this universe, we have a limited amount of rings here.", said Blaze.

"Oh, that reminds me, I've lost my wallet after I was looking for the Chaos Emerald, I think I drop somewhere right from here to the cliff.", said Tails feeling stressed.

"You don't have to worry Tails, I think I found your wallet.", said Mabel. And she gave Tails the wallet that she found. It contained rings.

"Thanks Mabel!", said Tails.

"You're welcome!", said Mabel.

Everyone has a quiet conversation of the Chaos Emeralds and a quiet debate about if they really need military allies just to defeat Eggman if he had allies or Sonic's going solo. That was loud enough so that everyone who's in a group could hear it, but anyone who's outside the group can't hear it. I was bored of conversation. _"Boring…"_, I thought. Then I had an idea. I decided that I'm going to get out of here by dropping the mail bag and quietly walking away from them.

I was about to go to town when a train came by. "D'oh!", I yelled inaudible due to train bell.

Blaze noticed me standing there and "Where are you going Mr. Mayor?", questioned Blaze sternly. She grab my collar shirt tightly.

I wanted to go to the Kapp'n island and have fun with Mr. Tortimer, so I lied to Blaze, "Uh… Nowhere….?".

"Oh, really?", said Blaze suspiciously.

"Yeah. Really.", I said with confidence.

"Well, we're not done yet! We have to get your letters mailed!", yelled Blaze.

"We?", I questioned her.

"Yes…", said Blaze in frustration.

Mabel decided that she needs to find Amy Rose so she says goodbye to Sonic's group and she had left to the town, Blaze drags me to the post office just to mail these letters that I've wrote, and Sonic's team had gone to my house just to sleep in there since it's evening. When we get there, the post office was closed. There was an incidence that the ATM machine was broken because while Pelly was going out for a coffee, someone tries to rob it by hacking it and they had bricked the software and the hardware because it's everyone money in the bank. We decided that we went to the museum just to look around and play some Gamecube games in the Balloon exhibit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phyllis and Amy were working together to find the Chaos Emerald. Amy was shaking trees and found about 1,500 bells and she got stung the tree five times. Phyllis was digging around the place, she had found 3 fossils & a pitfall. She had a feeling that there's a Chaos Emerald in the ground somewhere. When she dugs up, she founds the Chaos Emerald.

"Aha! I've found it!", said Phyllis.

Rouge the Bat grabbed the Emerald from Phyllis's hands and Phyllis is turning angry.

"Give it back, Batwoman!", screamed Phyllis.

"Come & get me, birdbrain!", said Rouge.

Phyllis tries to get it by running while Rouge was flying. She was proven a little bit slow for running so she tries flying to get Rouge. Successfully, she grabs Rouge's waist and drags down her to the ground. Phyllis got the Chaos Emerald. Rouge was angry, so she tackles her to the ground & both of them were fighting like Super Smash Bros. style. They weren't aware that there's a police in this town.

Amy decides to leave because she would be worried that Copper might arrest her too. She didn't do anything wrong. When she sees Mabel, she decides to explain everything. Mabel understands and realizes that it's nighttime, so she had to go back to the Able sister's shop with Amy.

When Labelle had finished dealing with Gracie Grace and Gracie agrees to open the shop with her because they have a similar fashion taste. However, Labelle can't work inside GracieGrace store because Sable already founds out about the family issues that they have. On the other hand, the reason why she wanted to work there is because she's honestly has an influence of being plentiful with Gracie and loves beautiful fashion.

When both of them arrive there at night, Sable was already awake and angry.

"GUYS! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WAS SLEEPING FOR LIKE HOURS?!", yelled Sable.

Mabel, Amy, & Labelle tries to come up with excuses for Sable. They all got the excuses for Sable which is the lie.

"Um… I was honestly going out just to...go see club lol...and I got inside only to find...K.K. Sliders playing with his guitars…", replied Mabel.

"She's rights you know…", said Amy.

"And I assumed that you went to the K.K. Sliders show also?", questioned Sable.

"Yeah...before that… I just went to the shampoodles just to get my quills a little shorter… and then I went to the K.K. Sliders show…", replied Labelle.

Sable decided that she'll take the answer from them, but she'll find out… and they all go to bed, except Sable. She's going to find out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rouge is still fighting Phyllis over the Chaos Emerald. The reason why that the neighbors didn't notify the police is because they're interested seeing a girl to girl fight. Copper was too busy investing records of Dr. Eggman so he can tell what's his next move. When they're done, Phyllis had won the fight. She went back to the post office as fast as she can. She had arrived just in time.

The mayor & Blaze were done playing Gamecube inside the museum. They went to the post office. Phyllis was acting grumpy as usual. Then, Blaze explains to her what's in this mail in secret. Phyllis was shocked. I told her that I couldn't trust Pete because either somebody will shoot him up in the sky or someone will try to rob him. Phyllis wants to deliver it herself because she HATES working in the post office. She will go incognito or a disguise just to be safe. She takes my mailbag and the post office is closed because no one is writing the mail at night. We were outside so we went into my house quietly. I told Blaze that she can sleep in the basement, she disagrees. She wants to sleep in my bed, so we have to share the bed. And we are all sleep.

**A/N: There is going to be a poll about this whether you want to see more crossovers or no more crossovers so please vote! The poll is in the profile, so go there! Also, don't forget to read and review!**


End file.
